


we're catching lightning in a bottle (getting busy on the backstreets)

by justprompts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Divination, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Seer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts
Summary: "I TOLD YOU, I'M A TIME TRAVELER - MERLIN, I CAN'T TEACH DIVINATION - "Tom sighed. Another nutter, then. The door swung open abruptly and the man entered - green eyes blazing, dark hair looking like he just shagged somebody in the wind. Infact, he looked extraordinarily like -OR ALTERNATIVELY,The one where Harry time travels to the good ol' 40's but nobody believes him.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Comments: 20
Kudos: 207





	we're catching lightning in a bottle (getting busy on the backstreets)

**Author's Note:**

> Complete crack, but I enjoyed it, so.

  
__

_"Albus, I failed my Divination OWL - AND I'M NOT A SEER, FUCKING HELL - "  
_

Tom Riddle exchanged a partly confused, partly amused glance with Abraxas Malfoy, who was sitting next to him on the blue colored couch in the Divination Room - his ear towards the door as they listened to Professor Dumbledore and the new Divination teacher argue. 

_"My boy, I assure you, I have taken a note of your abilities and seeing as your explanation is clearly inaccurate, you must be a se - "_

_"I TOLD YOU, I'M A TIME TRAVELER - MERLIN, I CAN'T TEACH DIVINATION - "_

Tom sighed. Another nutter, then. The door swung open abruptly and the man entered - green eyes blazing, dark hair looking like he just shagged somebody in the wind. Infact, he looked extraordinarily like - 

Both he and Abraxas swung their heads towards the back of the class simultaneously - where Fleamont Potter was gaping at the teacher too and suffering the entire class's attention on him. 

He stood in the centre of the class, awkwardly - glaring at Dumbledore who was smiling his _I know everything, and you're all just peasants smile._

"Well, alright class - this is third year, isn't it?" he said, his voice surprisingly even for somebody who looked so uncomfortable. "I am - " he stopped, his nose scrunching up in disgust, "Professor - er - " 

"Smith," Dumbledore supplied from the door. 

"Evans," the man continued smoothly - as people muffled laughter. "I'm Professor Evans. And like _I already said,"_ he scowled at Dumbledore, "I'm not a Seer, or a Divination Professor - " 

"Yes, you are," Dumbledore coughed, his eyes still twinkling. 

"No," Evans said, firmly. "I am a Time Traveler, and I'm here completely by accident - " 

"Oh you are, are you?" Abraxas said, snidely from his side. "You're a _time traveler, really?"_

Professor Evans snapped his gaze back to him, raised an eyebrow - and just as snidely as Abraxas, said, "I'm sure when you're dying in bed with Dragon Pox, you'll remember this, Mr. Malfoy." 

There were disbelieving laughs, and a few considering looks as Malfoy paled a little but maintained his _you stink like a pleb_ expression. Dumbledore beamed, like Evans had just proven a point. 

"Coming back to the point, Divination is a useless art for those without the Sight so I hardly think I need to - " he said, sweeping his gaze across the classroom before it locked with Tom's own. 

He blinked once, twice - then blanched, face contorting in horror. Tom refused to give in to the urge of twitching - as Malfoy and Lestrange turned to Evans with glares. 

"You're Tom Riddle," he croaked, finally. "Right," he nodded - like he was making up his mind. _"Right. Okay - "_

He turned to Dumbledore, who was blocking the door like he expected Evans to flee. Surprisingly - _he did._ Tom entertained the notion of him being an actual time traveler who knew of him in the future - as the guy ducked under Dumbledore's arm and ran out, with a yelled, _"I hate Divination, Professor, I really am sorry!"_


End file.
